


A Lesson in Armadas

by Celleti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Lesson in Armadas, Asphyxiation, Dark Spain, Dark!Spain, Victim England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celleti/pseuds/Celleti
Relationships: England & Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	A Lesson in Armadas

“You bitch.” He was menacing, his sun-treated brown locks glaring down at muted brown-blonde ones.

His green eyes gouged out still greener ones.

He shook in anger, his face contorting, dissolving into furious creases.

He shook the person he was admonishing.

One shake of refined clothes against rough skin, another shake, a cacophony of shaking.

He repeated himself, louder, deafening, to his one-person audience. “You absolute bitch!”

His hands crawled at the other man’s collar.

They were itching, chanting out a wish.

_Throttle, throttle, throttle._

His tanned hands, weathered in action against rope and the elements, shook sturdily.

His eyes swirled.

His hands grasped neck, gripping it firmly.

Firmly, and then firmer.

His hands closed in, his pupils dilating, his heart pounding, his nails clutching the largest organ of the body with unrivalled ferocity.

The other man, as if a car’s brakes, squealed for air under the pressure to his lungs.

The assailant showed no signs of stopping.

Even as his hands throbbed and his head swam, he hooked his aura and his hands around the other man’s neck a little further.

The only outcome was asphyxiation, an outcome that graced its presence after slow, torturous, clawing.

A snicker tore itself from the victor, thrusting out unto the atmosphere.

It engulfed the scene, a scene which was certainly not considered a crime by the perpetrator.

“That’ll teach you not to mess with my armada.”


End file.
